


Wayward Son Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: King Cortese overthrew King Morgan's reign in a night of terror, blood, and fire. He ruled with fear, drunk on his power, and Jared has spent the last decade, with the help of his best friends Misha and Chad, planning on returning the rightful heir to the throne. The only problem? They weren't completely convinced Jensen was alive or where he was.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Wayward Son Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotrspnfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/gifts).



> Story: [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359215)
> 
> Art: [Live Journal](https://bluefire986.livejournal.com/24709.html)

_**Banner:**_  
[](https://imgur.com/8GAFZ5k)

_**Prompt:** _

[ ](https://imgur.com/1f9aDjL)


End file.
